


Mistake of Memory

by daomo7



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Brokeback Mountain (2005), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 因为要和诺兰宇宙crossover的缘故, 所以没有“全宇宙死了一半人五年后又复活”的bug重重的烁闪事件, 时间线有调动, 而非团队, 而非自己都无法自圆其说的编导的脑子进的水里, 英雄们若牺牲也应当牺牲在更值得的战役中, 设定神秘客是一个人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 当人们拥有了保留前世的记忆的能力后，却发现遗忘才是仁慈。





	1. Chapter 1

标题：Mistake of Memory  
原作：《蜘蛛侠：英雄远征》，《蝙蝠侠：黑暗骑士》，《断背山》  
配对：神秘客-->小丑-->蝙蝠侠  
作者：道莫小七  
等级：R  
摘要/梗源：当人们拥有了保留前世的记忆的能力后，却发现遗忘才是仁慈。  
警告：时间线有调动；设定神秘客是一个人，而非团队；因为要和诺兰宇宙crossover的缘故，所以没有“全宇宙死了一半人五年后又复活”的bug重重的烁闪事件（英雄们若牺牲也应当牺牲在更值得的战役中，而非自己都无法自圆其说的编导的脑子进的水里）  
备注：更多注释见后记

_“真希望我知道该如何戒掉你。”_

昆汀·贝克在洗手池前掬了把冷水，泼在自己脸上。水珠从他紧闭的眼皮上流下，睫毛被打湿，凝成了一绺一绺的分叉，但依然长得令人心悸。

他在池边保持这个姿势一动不动地站了很久，才伸手摸索到一旁架子上的毛巾，扯过来把脸擦干净。

蓝眼睛仔细端详着镜中的人。胡茬冒了不短，脸色也有些枯黄，眼睛肿了，可能是因为没睡好，没关系，等一下用冰块敷了就能缓解，空闲时候再把胡子刮了——或者干脆蓄着，对于忙人而言时刻注意保持下巴光洁是种奢侈——，可能还有些贫血，是好好吃个饭还是直接注射营养液来得快……

不过这些没睡好的后果都不重要。重要的是没睡好这件事本身。

昆汀再次闭上眼，略低下头，曲起手指用力地摁压着眉心与额头两侧，试图盖过眼部与太阳穴传来的一阵阵的抽痛。

不知道是不是心理因素，他现在觉得自己的后脑勺也痛得像要裂开了一样。

也许是因为梦境的残余影响，也许是因为他头一天做实验时不慎又吸入了的致幻气体的后遗症。

他从厨房的冰箱里拿出一只冰袋，敷在眼睛上，冰凉的湿意缓解了酸痛，他终于得空抽出精力思考之后主动现身在神盾局时的说辞。

神盾局并不难被找到，神盾局并不难被踏入，神盾局并不难被欺骗。

唯一比较难办的是小心自己别在第三步之前就被打死，还好昆汀在计划表里预料到了。及时地举起双手示意自己毫无恶意，在明里的数十只枪口与暗里的不知道又是什么高科技的致命武器的威胁下镇定自若，这很重要，这太重要了，优秀的骗子要具备强大的心理素质。

以及他展示给神盾局看的所谓“证据”。全息影像真是个好东西，能杀人，也能救人，前者指的是那些“由另一个时空的怪物所造成的灾难”，后者指的是“以一己之力保护平民的救世主”，他自己。

并且，重头戏，一个感人的身世背景。

“我来自883宇宙，在那个世界里我失去了爱人，一切……幸好这里我来得还不算太晚……”

他熟练地背诵着谎言，语气拿捏得恰到好处，七分故作轻松两分哀恸一分希冀，同时再配上说到爱人二字时无意识似地垂首抚上无名指处的戒指的小动作，完美，昆汀·贝克，你真是被好莱坞忽视的一颗明日巨星。

当然，他注视着差不多已然相信了他的设定，开始动摇并倾向于接纳他了的神盾局众人，我可是体验派。

他无意识地仍摩挲着手上的戒指。

一枚迟到的，无人可配的戒指。

那晚他避开了监控——重申一遍，全息影像真是最精彩的发明——往北飞去，最后停在了一座高楼的楼顶。

楼顶已经有人候在了那里，并以突兀的一枪向他致意。

“嘿！”神秘客的身影在被子弹击中消失后又显现在了右后五米的地方，重新走上前半真半假地抱怨，“别把我的斗篷打坏了。”

“唔，”对方从鼻子里哼了一声，收起长枪重新抱在怀里，“反正你也不是用斗篷在飞。”

“的确。”神秘客承认，活动了下身上的战甲展示，“斯塔克工业的遗赠。”

“偷的？”

“当然不，完全是我自己的独立研发。——顶多参照了些数据。”

“有时候关键的差距就是那么几个数据，”对方似是装模作样地叹息，“否则那只蝙蝠也应该是飞翔而不是滑翔。”

昆汀的呼吸与心跳共同卡了短暂的一瞬，然后笑着——虽然从显出真身后他一直微微地笑着——开口：“对蝙蝠侠失望了吗？”

那双漆黑的眼珠转过来直盯着人的方式有些瘆人，尤其在一个以子弹问好的疯子身上，即使对方的脸上现在擦掉了那些乱七八糟的油彩，但危险是来源于精神而非装扮。

“或许我会对他失望，但也仅限于他的顽固。”那双眼珠移开了视线的方向，周围压抑的空气似乎都流动得松快了些，“他就该和我一起，看这世界理应有多疯狂。”

昆汀顺着看去，看见了伫立在远方的市中心的韦恩企业。

“我可以帮你。”他干巴巴地开口，即使脸上仍带着笑意，“你知道我擅长制造什么，最真实的不过幻境，只要让我见到他——”

“如果你那么做，可能开了个窟窿的就不只是你的斗篷了。”小丑哼哼时的语气永远像唱一支跑调的歌一样，然而即使再怎么同他踮着脚摇摇晃晃地跃上天台边沿的背影一样轻快，昆汀仍不难从中听出某种黑暗的东西。

因此他只是做了个深呼吸，并转了话题：“一直忘了说，枪法不错。我就总是打不中（dumb-ass missing）。”

“谢谢。”对方随口敷衍，然后停了停，略转了头看他。

——那瞬间昆汀以为对方想起了什么。

然后下一秒对方只是招手示意：“过来，和我站在一起。我不喜欢有人在我身后。”

好的。昆汀扯扯嘴角，微不可见地苦笑一下，跟着过去踏上边沿，学着对方那样屈身坐下。他不该抱以奢望的，毕竟并非每个人都会拥有前世的记忆。

但那份久远的记忆醒得太慢又迟到得太久。起初只是偶尔的即视感，科学对此有过解释，只是大脑的联想能力在作祟而已；后来发展为了幻觉，他总在恍惚间错以为自己看见了一个男人，高大，沉默，更多时候只是一个逐渐远去的背影，就已经令他不自觉便红了眼眶，难以呼吸。

然后医生说他只是精神出了问题。

虽然他倒也并不否认。

“哦，谢天谢地，我还以为我是同性恋呢。”他盯着那堆药丸——奥氮平，利培酮，哌泊噻嗪，以及其它他记不清的名字——，不无讽刺地想。

可能是出于对政治不正确的言论的惩罚，此后幻觉不但未曾消失，反而愈演愈烈，最后甚至入侵到了他的梦中。虽然也是因为当时他在实验室不小心误吸了新研发的致幻气体。

那并不是什么好梦，梦里的他真的爱上了同性，但那个年代并不比现在要开放，实际上，他最终也是死在了来自本不相关的他人的恶意下，甚至连死因也被视为羞于启齿的丑闻。

喂，行行好，我才是受害者。受过二十一世纪高等教育的昆汀·贝克望着天花板不无郁结地想。

唯一让梦境不那么压抑的是两个名字。一个是断背山，一个是恩尼斯。准确来说，现在他知道那个男人是谁了。

而且他也知道这不是所谓的臆想了。理由：没有任何虚构的事物还会延伸存在于现实中。

私下里擅用了权限，躲在斯塔克企业一间隐蔽的办公室内，将所记得的一切逐一搜索并真的在现实中找到了对应后，昆汀·贝克低下头，额头抵着相握的手背，无声地咧开嘴唇，咬着牙齿笑得发抖。

你爱我，你是真的爱我，我现在知道了。

梦境截止于恩尼斯带走了他们的衬衣。他回想着刚搜到的讣告。二十多年前，与他自己的死亡时间相差仅不足十年。

他一时不知该难过还是该庆幸。

不过要在这个世界上找到一个不知姓名不知住处的人实在太难了，即使他自诩天才——但是“二构”？斯塔克居然把他的惊世之作起名为“二构”？！——，也还是花了好几年的时间，并偷偷动用了公司尚在开发中的新人工智能，才最终确定了对方现在的下落。

昆汀注视着显示屏上的照片。监控摄像的像素模糊，有人裹着一袭黑色的长风衣，双手插兜低着头匆匆行过街拐角，似乎是刻意在躲避镜头。

难怪警方找不到你的行踪，昆汀注视着坐在自己身旁的疯子，你脸上根本就没有伤疤，和小丑的油彩一样，和神秘客的头盔一样，都是表演限定的道具。

两颊光洁的金发男人正抱着怀中的长枪，额头枕着枪杆，阖着眼睛似睡非睡，身上的警服在铭牌处写着，J.Kerr。

……这件衣服一定不是出自GCPD。

有什么比爱人的转生是个初次见面就顺手朝你丢了枚手榴弹的疯子——那枚手榴弹还是被拔了火线的，看在上、不、撒旦的份上，而对方随意得仿佛是冲广场上的鸽子群丢了片面包而已。幸好他当时鬼使神差地选择了先用全息影像的形态接近对方，这也成了他们之后见面的习惯——还要悲惨的，那大概就是这个疯子完全没有曾经的记忆，并且还正疯狂地迷恋着另一个有着头罩和斗篷的黑暗骑士。

昆汀不是没气馁过，甚至还有些想笑。为什么每一次都是他为这个男人着迷，而这个男人的视线却不在他身上。

嘿，非要等到我死了，你才会为我难过吗？

但他没打算一走了之。相反，他留下来了。和那个紫衣绿发的疯子打交道并不容易，但他竟然是所有人里活到现在的那个，注，唯一的，再注，毫发无损的。

他想让这个世界燃烧。昆汀观察着模拟器中被熊熊烈火吞没坍塌的城市，暂停，调整参数，这次风向与被气浪扭曲的景象更真实了些。那我就送他一场大火。

他想要英雄。昆汀整理着斗篷，等一下降临在平民面前的角度、时机和台词已经被反复排练过，记住要拿捏好语气和悲悯的神态。那我就送他一个英雄。

我可以为你做任何事，恩尼斯。

反正这与我自己的计划也不冲突，小丑。

圆形的面罩映出蓝色的双眼，以及温和且带着蛊惑性的笑容。

“贝克先生——”

突然的声音打破了寂静，昆汀匆匆扫了眼身边似乎仍在打盹的小丑，扭过身去接通了耳麦，尽可能地压低了声音。

通话内容很简单，神盾局告诉他，他们的卫星果然在威尼斯开始检测到了不明的脉冲波动，地点和时间与他告知的预言分毫不差，因此问他有没有可能协助神盾局一同赶赴威尼斯。

他压下翘起的嘴角，真诚地沉声道：“当然，能为这个世界贡献一份力量，是我的荣幸，也是责任。”

挂断通话，他转过头，却发现仍维持着靠在枪杆上的姿势的小丑已经睁开了眼睛看着他，眼神清醒得像是根本就没睡。或许本来也的确是。

“他们相信了？”

“这年头人们会相信一切。”他彻底忍不住笑了起来，然后忽然想起，“说到这个，你找我有什么事？”

小丑慢吞吞地想了许久，然后别过脸去，坐直身又往后用力地活动了下脖子：“不，没有了，我只是突然想让你陪我坐一会儿。现在你可以走了，别让他们找不到你。”

昆汀撑了下手边的水泥地面，战甲随即摆脱引力飞了起来。他悬浮在半空，然后试探着飞到了仍坐着的小丑身前，调低了高度好与他直视，脸上是那种标准的nice uncle的温和神态：“我要去欧洲，可能需要几天的时间，大概赶不上回来目睹你的大计划了。”

“你可以从电视上看到。”小丑换了个姿势跷起腿，将枪横放在膝上，手托着脸，“我会亲自导演。”

昆汀笑了一下，然后提醒：“我给你的演讲小抄——”

“我才不会去看那种东西。”

“好吧。”昆汀想耸耸肩，但战甲阻碍了他肩颈处的活动，他只得又飞高了一点，然后告别，“那么，我走了。”

小丑意兴阑珊地挥挥手，然后重新低下头。

已经转身离开了的昆汀却停下犹豫了片刻，还是回身问了：“最后一件事：我一直想知道，你为什么那么认定蝙蝠侠是你的……？”灵魂伴侣这四个字要说出口就像是刀子在他的舌头上滚了一圈，因此他省略了，只是用疑问的句尾语气代替。

小丑却没回答他，只是垂着头一动不动，像是真睡着了。

真想用绳子把他拴起来省得他掉下去。昆汀在心底叹口气，转身飞远了。没关系，自己可以以后再问。

绿色的背影消失在了异乡的夜幕中，金色的头颅下才突兀地传来一声含混的咕哝。

“因为他恨我。我的爱人应该恨我。”

男人抬起头，注视着远处高矗的建筑。

_“杰克，我发誓……”_

哥谭的夜风在高处盘旋，声如呜咽。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和朋友聊天时提出，想写前生今世梗，杰克被恐同者杀死后，恩尼斯在痛苦中不久也郁郁而终（所以后面有个演员本尊梗的年龄差设定，二十多岁的Joker和三十多岁的神秘客）；转生后昆汀逐渐复苏了前世的记忆（为了不至于写成漫威&DC paro的断背山组，设定记忆复苏在角色本身的人格已经建立了之后），然而找到小丑时，却发现对方正疯狂地迷恋着蝙蝠侠……  
> 然而昆汀以为小丑没有前世的记忆，其实是有的，但由于灵魂疯了（这个我等一下分段说）造成记忆错乱，误以为憎恨自己的蝙蝠侠才是杰克的转生  
> 上一世恩尼斯不是对杰克用情不深，只是与身为理想主义者因此更天真些的的杰克相比，恩尼斯顾虑太多了，况且他这个角色本身便是内敛隐忍型的（朋友提过，希斯在片中的许多哭戏都是不出声的，哪怕自己已经难过到又是呕吐又是把手锤出了血），优柔寡断，后果就是所有情绪要么用暴力发泄，要么全憋在心里；原生家庭也是很严重的问题：父母双亡，哥哥姐姐也对他漠不关心；外加童年时被父亲带去看同性恋者的凄惨死状留下过恐同的心理阴影，又受到爱人惨死的刺激（电影中做了改动，把杰克的真实死因改为开放式的了，杰克妻子说是车祸，但恩尼斯脑内浮现的是童年见到的那个疑似被自己父亲打死的同性恋者的死状），再加上这一世在成为小丑前大约也经历了不少事，于是彻底疯了  
> 虽然他坚持“我没疯”，就像他坚持“你完整了我”  
> ——其实一切的起因还是因为和朋友聊起来，华纳本来传言，是想让吉伦哈尔演新蝙蝠侠的啊……  
> #今日辱骂狗比华纳作孽了吗（1/1)#  
> 人生八苦，空欢喜
> 
> 以及文中藏了些彩蛋，不太确定有没有人能看出来：  
> * 哥谭是虚构的城市，但原型在美国的东北部，纽约位于美国的东南部，因此神秘客去找小丑时是往北飞  
> * 昆汀说自己枪法差那句，出自《断背山》，两人没食物了只能去打猎，但是杰克枪法稀烂，恩尼斯接手一枪毙命后骂他“受够你老是打不中了”  
> * J.Kerr出自BB结尾，戈登给老爷小丑那张纸牌的证物袋上，写着发现者是J.Kerr警官  
> * TDK中新闻主持人被吊起来念稿子的那段录像，是诺兰交给希斯让他自己录的，还夸了希斯的导演天赋  
> * 我在私设里把神秘客从团队设定成一个角色了，继全息影像，无人机，幻觉气体这些是杂糅了漫画版的设定后，我也把远程遥控脉冲波和编故事的设定给了他。而TDK中小丑总说自己没有计划只是一条跟着车子跑的狗而已，但其实在游轮那场戏里，他提前准备了小抄  
> 对，他和昆汀说自己不看，但还是看了  
> * 以及吉伦哈尔对着洗手池前的镜子那幕我致敬的是《夜行者》，希斯低头插兜走得飞快那幕我致敬的是《食罪人》  
> 是的我在卖安利


	2. 配图

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 配图


End file.
